Quick Sand
by dls
Summary: Dumbledore discovered a way to kill Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but Draco's life is in danger. What would Harry do? Some prices will be paid whether the person wants to or not. Rated M to be safe.


Harry was woken from his peaceful sleep by a noise that sounded like someone was throwing pebbles at his window.

"What the hell?" He struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to identify the intruder. It was an owl - correction - it was a very annoyed owl - with an envelope attached to its leg.

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Harry tore himself away from his sleeping lover's embrace and sat up. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, he made his way to the window and threw it open, nearly hitting the owl in the process. He quickly grabbed the parchment, chafing the messenger's leg in his haste. The owl hooted indignantly and flew away, but not before nipping sharply at Harry's fingers.

"Ow!" Harry glared at the retreating figure as he tore open the envelope and shut the window with his elbow. He quickly scanned the message in his hands, eyes growing wider with each word. He was fully awake now.

Harry retrieved his robes from where they had been tossed carelessly to the floor, thankful that the Prefect status he had during fifth year maintained into his sixth. He had his own bed and bath, and there were no roommates to be disturbed by his frequent comings and goings during the night as the war waged on.

Another good thing about being a Prefect, Harry mused as he slithered into his robes, was the privacy. The separate bedroom allowed him to be with his lover.

"Harry?" A sleepy murmur came from the bed, and Harry smiled gently as he saw the faint outline of a blonde head peeking out beneath the covers. He sat down on the edge of the bed, bending over to whisper in his lover's ear.

"I'll be back soon, Draco. Go back to sleep." He pressed a tender kiss to Draco's temple and brushed a stray lock of hair from the serene face.

Draco nodded; the silvery eyes, just visible in the pre-dawn darkness, slid shut once more.

Harry quietly exited then room, careful not to make more noise than necessary, and headed for Dumbledore's office.

On his way to Dumbledore's office, Harry tried to come up with reasons for Dumbledore's to summon him at such an ungodly hour. It couldn't be about his relationship with Draco; they had been together for a little over a year now, starting at the beginning of their fifth year.

He and Draco had been quite open about their relationship, which had begun at the beginning of their fifth year.

The tension and guilt from the revival of Voldemort and Cedric's death had made Harry challenge Draco to a Wizard's Duel on the first day of school, after the blonde accidentally bumped into him in the hallway. Harry had been looking for something, someone, to vent his anger on, and Draco was the perfect candidate - the son of a notorious Death Eater.

However, events that night hadn't taken the course Harry had anticipated. Harry had brought his Invisibility Cloak with him and planned a surprise attack on Draco.

He was through with playing fair now. After witnessing Cedric's death, Harry had realized he would never beat Voldemort by playing fair. The only way to defeat Voldemort was to beat him at his own game. Harry was ready to test his newfound theory on Draco.

When Harry had heard the door creak, he drew his wand from his pocket and shot a Petrificus Totalus curse at Draco as soon as he entered the room.

Draco fell to the floor with a thud. Harry discarded his cloak and his wand; he had decided that he would use his own fists for the duel tonight. Hexes weren't enough for the Gryffindor to vent his anger; he wanted to feel his fist against the body of Draco. He needed to feel something physical; he needed contact to be sure that he was responsible for the pain on the Slytherin's face.

As Harry looked down at Draco, who was in a frozen position on the floor, Harry didn't feel a rush of victory or justified anger, just irritation. He was irritated because there was no fear in Draco's eyes, only shock, which was replaced by annoyance and boredom minutes later. The blonde was laughing at his act of revenge! In his anger, he sat on Draco's stomach, shouting obscenities to Draco's face with a few punches to the Slytherin's chest for emphasis.

Harry paused to catch his breath and suddenly noticed the slim body against his; the slender frame of the young Malfoy molded perfectly to Harry's body. Everything after that moment was a blur to Harry, except for a vague memory of whispering 'Finite Incantatem' to release Draco from the body bind then pressing his lips against Draco's soft and sweet ones and the enthusiastic response Draco gave.

One thing remained clear in his mind afterwards; Draco's confession of his fear of Voldemort and his reluctance to join the dark circle, something that had been written off as a given since his birth. Much to his surprise, Harry had found himself not one bit shocked at the information. He had felt relieved and happy instead of suspicious and doubtful.

Love sneaked up on Harry without any warning, effectively consuming Harry in a whirl of unfamiliar emotions. Proverbially speaking, he was a man trapped in quicksand, falling deeper in love with each passing second.

They had managed to stay together through the silent accusation of betrayal from Hermione, outraged cries from Ron, endless questions from Dumbledore and the terrifying rage of Lucius Malfoy. It gave truth to the old adage, "Love conquers all", or so Harry liked to think.

By this time, Harry had reached Dumbledore's office. Inhaling deeply, he spoke the password (Peach Cr?e) and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, Harry." The Headmaster greeted him with a smile, a cup of tea, and the gesture to sit in one of the proffered armchairs.

The cup of tea floated into Harry's hands, and he sat down in one of the chairs, nodding his thanks. Harry took a sip before he asked, "I don't mean to be rude, sir, but what is this all about?"

"We have received valuable information on Voldemort and his followers."

Harry didn't respond to the statement. He simply leaned back against the chair and waited for the older wizard to continue, knowing Dumbledore's pause was for dramatic effect.

"It appears that Voldemort is in a very weak state at the moment, thanks to Severus's potion."

The two wizards shared a moment of quiet grief as they remembered the Potion Master's death during the summer. When Voldemort had discovered that Snape had been poisoning the potions that were supposed to bring him back to power, he had taken away Snape's life with the killing curse. The only consolation to the wizarding world had been that Snape hadn't suffered; it was an instantaneous death.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued. "To kill Voldemort is quite easy. All we need is someone who has a connection to Voldemort - that's you, Harry - to perform the spell that went with the potion that Severus created." The Headmaster handed Harry a piece of parchment containing the spell.

"Finite Viva." Harry looked up. "Why not just use the killing curse?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "He survived it once. We can't take any chances." He smiled ruefully. "We also can't let Severus's effort go to waste."

Harry nodded, going over the incantation in his mind.

"We have pinpointed where Voldemort will be tonight, but there is one other thing." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?"

"Voldemort is linked to his followers through the Dark Mark. By extinguishing the source of the link, we will also extinguish everyone who bears the Mark."

Confusion clouded over Harry's face. "Isn't that good, though? I thought the next stage in our plan after defeating Voldemort was to hunt down all the Death Eaters."

"But are you sure you want more lives on your hands, Harry? One is more than enough."

"I will be fine, sir." Harry reassured Dumbledore and memorized the location of Voldemort. He left the office with light steps and to tell Draco the good news. 'It's almost over.'

Draco fell into a light sleep after Harry left. He was drifting between the worlds of consciousness and dreams when he heard another owl approaching. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and said 'Abrio' to open the window when he saw that it was a Tawny owl from the Owlery. It was carrying another owl that appeared to be unconscious.

"Thanks." He said as he directed the Tawny owl to place the unconscious owl on the desk.

Draco reached to untie the message on the owl's leg when it opened its onyx black eyes.

"Are you all right?" He managed to ask before it suddenly flapped its wings. A cloud of blue dust surrounded him.

The last thing Draco remembered seeing before falling to an enchanted sleep was the hooded figure coming through the open window.

When Harry returned to his bedroom, he sensed immediately that something was wrong. The door was slightly ajar and the distinct odor of burnt flesh lingered in the air.

Drawing his wand, Harry entered the room with caution. It was completely empty, Harry noted with some relief, save the lithe form of Draco on the bed, sunshine playing across his flawless back.

"Draco?" Harry said softly, and the worry returned with a vengeance when he received no reply. "Draco?" He reached out one shaky hand and turned Draco onto his back. Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he saw the slow motion of Draco's chest.

Harry felt his heart stop and his stomach constrict painfully. The once perfect flesh of Draco's forearm was marred with the Dark Mark.

When Harry arrived at the infirmary with Draco in his arms, Dumbledore was already there. He asked to talk to Harry while Madam Pomfrey tended to Draco.

"We have detected usage of Dark Magic." Dumbledore said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Harry spat out. He knew his reply to the older wizard was less than polite or respectful, but he couldn't care less at that moment. All he could think about was Draco, his Draco.

"Harry, I know you are angry."

Harry snorted, "You bet I am."

Dumbledore frowned slightly at the way Harry was behaving, but decided to let it slide. "I must advise you not to do anything rash."

"Anything rash? Like what? Running off to join Voldemort?"

The Headmaster paled at Harry's heated words. "Harry."

Dumbledore was interrupted when Madam Pomfrey informed them that Draco would wake in a couple of hours.

"Is it safe to move him?" Harry asked, ignoring Dumbledore completely.

Madam Pomfrey glanced back and forth between the two men before replying, "Well, yes, but."

"Can you transfer him to my room?"

"Sure, but."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a while." Harry stormed out of the room before either Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey had a chance to stop him.

An hour later, Harry faced Voldemort and his circle of Death Eaters in a small hovel outside of Hogsmeade.

"Harry Potter." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Shut up. We need to talk." Harry eyed the crowd of Death Eaters around them. "About Draco Malfoy."

It was almost midnight when Harry returned to his room. Draco was there on his bed, curled up in fetal position.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was small and weak.

"Shh, just let me hold you." Harry climbed onto the bed and held Draco in a spooning position. His arms slid around Draco's slim body. He placed his left hand on Draco's chest, directly over the beating heart, as if he needed reassurance that Draco was indeed alive.

"What happened? Did you kill Voldemort?" Draco became alert and quite alarmed at Harry's reluctance to talk. "You didn't kill him, did you? Or else I wouldn't be alive right now, Dumbledore told me about the Death Mark."

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asked, as if he hadn't heard Draco's previous words.

"Of course." Draco was confused, but he answered anyway. "And I love you." Sensing that Harry was distraught, Draco tipped his head back to rest against Harry's shoulder and began to trace unrecognizable symbols along Harry's arms with his fingers. "What's wrong?"

"I'm being punished for being greedy. I'm being punished for wanting to be Harry Potter and The Boy Who Lived."

Draco didn't say anything; he simply offered comfort and waited for Harry to continue.

"I can't have you in my life and defeat Voldemort." The last words were barely audible as Harry pressed a kiss on Draco's neck.

"No one ever said you have to do it alone." Draco squeezed Harry's arm for emphasis.

"It comes at a high price."

"I'm willing to pay any price as long as I'll be with you."

Green eyes met gray and communication passed through the gaze until both reached an understanding.

"You sure you'd be willing to pay a price that high?" Harry whispered against Draco's ear.

"Yes." Draco trailed off as Harry claimed his mouth in a fiery kiss.

There, glowing an evil shade of green on Harry's arm, was a newly branded Dark Mark that perfectly mirrored Draco's own. =======

The next morning, Harry and Draco arrived at the same hovel that Voldemort was in. Lucius Malfoy, who was sneering triumphantly, led them to a small cottage. They had not let go of the other's hand since leaving Hogwarts.

Voldemort sat in a high chair in the center of the room, circled by his followers. "Welcome, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, the newest members of our circle." He rasped out.

"My lord, Draco and I feel there is something about which we need to notify you." Harry squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly and gently tugged him forward.

"Speak."

"It has to do with Severus Snape."

The gasps and whispers from the Death Eaters were silenced when Voldemort waved his hand. "What is it?"

"It's quite simple." With his free hand, Draco reached into Harry's robe and took out a piece of parchment. With a dramatic air, he flourished the paper in front of Harry, who had drawn his wand.

Harry aimed his wand directly at Voldemort's chest. "Finite Viva." A stream of green light shot out of the tip of Harry's wand and pierced Voldemort's chest.

"I love you." Harry gathered Draco in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips as Voldemort screamed in agony.

"And I love you." Draco dropped the parchment, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and pulled the Gryffindor down for another kiss.

Harry tightened his arms around his lover and focused on Draco's lips, Draco's taste and everything about Draco as acute pain exploded in his left arm and traveled up to his chest.

The Aurors found the remains of Voldemort and his followers in a small cottage outside of Hogsmeade. Among the bodies were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, lying in each other's arms, mouths locked in one last kiss. The Dark Mark dulled to a faint outline on their arms.


End file.
